A local oscillator generator (LOGEN) circuit is utilized in a conventional transceiver to generate oscillator reference signals. The oscillator reference signals generated by the LOGEN circuit are utilized by a transmitter and/or a receiver. Since different reference frequencies are required for transmitter and/or receiver operation, multiple local oscillator generators are utilized in conventional transceivers. For example, one or more LOGEN circuits may be utilized by the transmitter block and one or more LOGEN circuits may be utilized by the receiver block within a transceiver. For each LOGEN circuit, a conventional transceiver utilizes one or more calibration circuits that calibrate the LOGEN circuit for a specific frequency or a range of frequencies.
The LOGEN circuits within the transmitter and/or receiver block, however, occupy significant on-chip real estate within the conventional transceiver. In addition, additional on-chip real estate is required for the calibration circuits corresponding to each of the LOGEN circuits utilized within the transceiver. Further, by utilizing several LOGEN circuits, there is an increased possibility of inter-oscillator interference, which causes ineffective oscillator signal generation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.